Too Late
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: After Jace breaks Clary's heart, she realizes who she really loves. When she confronts them, he tells her the horrible truth.


**My first Mortal Instruments fan fic, so, be nice. Yes, I am a Simon/Clary supporter! Don't judge me! Actually, if you like Jace/Clary, why the hell are you reading a Simon/Clary fic? Whatever, don't flame and don't read if you dislike this awesome couple. Takes place before City of Fallen Angels!**

**Pairings: One-sided Simon/Isabella, One-sided Jace/Clary and Simon/Clary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments! It all belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

"Jace, I—I don't understand!" Clary said tearfully. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, tainting the skin.

"You and I… We just don't work anymore. I'm sorry Clary."

Clary sniffled, "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I gave you my heart and you threw it back in my face."

"Clary…" Jace whispered, staring at her with sad amber eyes.

"N—no! It's fine! I just hope you understand when I say I never want to speak with you again." Clary resisted the urge to sob.

"Clary…" Jace tried again, more urgently then before.

"No! Leave me alone!" Screamed Clary. She twisted around, and bolted away from Jace.

"Clary!" Jace yelled after the retreating red head.

Clary ignored him and kept on running. Rain poured down from the sky, drenching the broken shadow hunter.

Soon, Clary found herself bent over in an alley, vomiting violently. Revolted, Clary tossed some paper on the bile and leaned against the opposite wall, away from the stench. The rain mixed in with her tears.

"Clary?"

Clary glanced up and sure enough, Simon stood in front of her with a black umbrella over his head.

"Simon!" Clary threw herself into his arms, bawling crazily.

With one arm, Simon held Clary close to his un-beating heart. He said not a thing. Not judging her. He just held her, and was there for her, most importantly. Clary could feel his frozen skin under hers, from the contact of their bodies.

Simon breathed in Clary's sweet smell, and was barely able to smell the blood under her skin. Simon could never really smell Clary's blood. Simon had already resolved his feelings for Clary, or so he thought. The physical contact was making him crazy. If his heart had a beat, it'd be beating loudly. But he did love her just the same.

"What happened, Clary?" Simon asked finally, moving his hand from her lower back to her head.

"J—Jace! He broke up with me!"

"Oh, Clary, I—I…" Simon wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. He did, however, feel terrible for her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't have anything to do with it." Clary gripped Simon's black shirt tightly. She breathed in his familiar scent. The one she loved so much.

Simon brushed his cool lips across Clary's forehead. She sighed and buried her face into his chest. Warmth spread over her cheeks and her heart pounded in her chest. It was loud enough, she was sure that Simon could hear it.

Clary's soaked hair started to drench Simon.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Simon once again wrapped an arm around the shaking shadow hunter.

"Okay." Said Clary, leaning into Simon's side.

At Clary's house, Simon forced Clary to sit on the couch, much to her protest. Simon threw a quilted blanket over her shaking frame and hurried into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there was a note from Jocelyn. She and Luke had gone out (Obviously) and would be back later. The young vampire grabbed the teapot and filled it with water. After setting it on the stove to boil, he went back to the living room and sat next to Clary.

"So," Simon started breaking the silence, "Why did he break up with you?"

"I—I don't know! He just did." Clary shrugged. Strange, she didn't feel the agonizing pain she'd felt earlier. It was as if… If she didn't love him. Which was totally stupid.

"Oh." Was all Simon said. Clary cast a sideways glance at Simon. His black hair hung in his face and dark shadows hung under his eyes. Clary felt a tug in her heart. Since when was Simon so handsome?

"Simon…" Clary gulped. His eyes flickered up, calculating how to responded correctly.

"Yes?"

"Do you… Do you love me?" She asked hesitantly. Simon's eyes softened.

"Of course I do, Clary!" What was she getting at?

"Oh Simon." Was she really going to say it? "I—I love you!"

He sighed, "I know, Clary."

"Y—you do?" Clary couldn't have been more surprised.

"Of course! You tell me all the time!"

Clary groaned. Before she could tell him what she really meant, the kettle went off.

Simon smiled crookedly at Clary that made her cheeks flame and heart skip a beat. Simon stood, and went to get the tea.

She couldn't really mean _that_ love could she? After all, she just got dumped by Jace, so he'd just be rebound boy anyway. Like last time. He thought bitterly. Simon poured the hot water into two cups and dropped a teabag in each. Leaving the kettle on the stove, with it off, of course, he grabbed the cups and walked back into the living room. He set his cup down and handed Clary hers, meaning drink.

"Simon," She said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Hum?"

"I honestly do love you. More then I loved Jace. I—I just didn't realize it till now." Clary confessed.

Simon sucked in his breath. How many years had he been dreaming for her to say these words?

"I love you too, Clary." Clary didn't hear 'the but' in his words. She literally dropped the cup and reached for Simon. Simon, frozen from shock, allowed her to kiss him.

Simon almost gave into temptation and kiss back, but he could be the rebound guy again. Simon gently removed Clary from him. She whimpered from the rejection.

"I'm sorry. I do love you, but I have a girlfriend. Clary, I won't be your rebound guy again. Besides, I'm happy with Isabella. You're too late." Simon got up and left her there. He saw the pain he inflected on Clary's face, and almost turned around. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. So he walked out on her.

Clary broke down into sobs once the door closed. She brought the blanket around her and bawled her eyes out. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, mangled and shoved back in her empty chest. Dumped and rejected. How much more damage could a girl's self esteem take? Why couldn't she be like Jocelyn? Terrible first relationship, and then be with her true love slash best friend?

The next week, Isabella dumped Simon. But he really couldn't care less. He and Clary still hadn't talked. He missed her. She missed him. But neither would give in.

Over the years, Simon gave in and attempted to visit Clary. She lived alone in a one bedroom apartment. Her career was art, including painting and drawing. Clary refused to see him, even though her heart ached for him. Clary would only dream of Simon. Even Jace had tried to visit her, and she turned him away with a cold shoulder. With Simon, she just ignored the door, for fear she'd run into his arms, wanting him back.

Clary never married. Simon never found a mate.

At Clary's funeral, Simon attended and was destroyed. After the funeral ended and everyone left, Simon stood at Clary's grave. Then it struck him. She was gone forever. His one true love. He rejected her, for a fear of rejection himself. And look what happened. He was damned to spend the rest of eternity alone, without her.

Reality sunk in. Simon had been wrong the night he turned Clary away.

It wasn't Clary who was too late.

It was Simon.

**Ooo, deep. Was it good? Or horrible? Did it make you sad? Well, I hope you at least liked it, Simon/Clary fans. So please, be a dear and review.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
